


Sunscreen

by McKayRulez



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Billy Hargrove Redemption, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Older Woman/Younger Man, Protectiveness, Short, Swimming Pools, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Everyone needs a little protection from the Sun.





	Sunscreen

Billy stepped out from the changing rooms and saw Karen at her usual poolside recliner, lounging seductively. She was already eyeing his bare chest and short swim trunks up and down hungrily, and the way she bit her lip made him smirk. 

“Mrs. Wheeler.” He greeted, as he walked over, slinging the towel off his shoulder. “Would you mind helping me..” He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “with something?” 

“Anything.” She immediately answered a bit breathlessly, then flustered and seemed to reel back her words. “I.. I mean, sure.. What is it?” 

He set his towel down on the back of a vacant chair next to Karen and sat facing the seat and reached out his sunscreen to her. “Would you mind getting my back?” 

The other moms turned and glared at Karen jealousy, but she didn’t notice. “Oh, of course.” She waved her hand nervously to the sky above them. “It’s very sunny today.” 

“Blistering.” He agreed with a genuine distaste but hid it away with a playful smirk at her play at innocents. From the corner of his eye, he watched her take the bottle and squirt some of the lotion. She hesitated as she gazed down at her hands and felt the substance between her fingers, catching sight of the wedding ring that adorned it, glinting in the bright sunlight. 

He smiled encouragingly. “Skins getting real warm.. Just for you..” 

“R-right.” She slowly tore her eyes away from the ring, blinking it out of her mind and reached for his back. When she laid her palms against it, she felt the strong muscles of an athlete underneath. 

“You’re tense.”

“Am I?” She asked, as she watched her hands glide over the length of his arms and shoulder blades. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one judging you on how tense you are?” Though, as she ran her cold hands over his smooth hot skin, he didn’t feel coiled, in fact, the more she touched him, the more relaxed he felt under her fingertips. 

Billy turned around and Karen nearly touched his chest. She stopped herself, but only just barely. A part of her wanted to continue, but the look in Billy’s eyes as his gaze lingered over her body, proved he had other plans. “Yes.. You’re tense.” He raised a suggestive eyebrow. “Perhaps I should give you a back rub,..” His eyes slid away. “As I give you sunscreen?” He added as an afterthought. 

She smiled and tilted her head. “I wasn’t aware that I needed more sunscreen?” 

His eyes slid back to her. “You can never be too protected, Mrs. Wheeler..” 

She saw his whole body tense, casting edges underneath his skin. He clenched a fist as black tendrils of veins snaked their way up his arm from his wrist and his eyes darkened. He grinned. 

“And we would protect you from anything.”


End file.
